otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Initiation
Medbay ---- ::This brightly-lit bay is cordoned off into four main sections: the waiting area, the operating room, the semi-private rooms for the bed-ridden, and the checkup room. While nowhere near state of the art, the medbay is more than servicable and extremely clean, even if the magazines are several years old. A set of double doors lead out to the Residence Deck. ---- Ivan smirks broadly at Norton, nodding at the leaving Marine Captain "erumuten ugh myork nyetski " he affirms to Lydie. Ivan is on a medical berth, leg in a cast, while Lydie is sitting on the foot of the berth, easily enough space due to the shortness of the Ungstiri laying there. Lydie grabs the stun pistol from where she has left it lying about, turning it over. Fingertips slide over the bumps and cracks on the surface in aimless interest. Ivan smirks "korfka erumuten myork ugh myork korfka blug-blug nyetski" he asks Lydie. Lucius hobbles into the medbay, for one reason or another. He moves towards the checkup room. Several minutes later he is walking out, and pops a few pills into his mouth to be downed with water. Then his steps take him slowly and unsteadily towards the beds. Lydie starts, jumping off the bed to execute a formal Savidan bow, extending the end flourish. Lucius cocks an eyebrow at the pupil-less woman prostrating herself in front of him. "Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing?" He asks, pointedly. Lydie clenches her jaw, an expression of shock fading fast as it appeared. "I am part of your group *Sir*," She points out, elongating the 'sir' out to become vaguely insulting "Just hired." "I'm not an officer. Don't sir me. I'm a non-commissioned officer. There is a full battalion of marines on Hancock." Lucius explains, his tone improving markedly. His expression stays neutral, ice blue eyes studying the Sivadian. "Third company is the most combat experienced one on the station and likely in the entire militia. I'm the company First Sergeant. I also head up first platoon, until we get an officer for that job. Therefore, don't sir me, don't salute me, but listen to me. Now, what's your assigment? And what the hell was that bow about?" Lydie allows herself a small smile, "Oh-Sivadian formalities. They never leave a person, you know?" She wrinkles her brow in thought, "My assignment is not entirely clear. So far all I can say is Entron told me to report to a Sergeant, I presume it is you." "Entron, eh? Okay. I have no idea who that is." Lucius shrugs his shoulders gently, pulling a seat up so that he can rest himself. His legs are still not very strong. "Well, forget everything you know about Sivad. We're not Sivad. I've never seen a Sivadian in our uniform. What brings you out here, where half the soldiers have Specialsit ancestry? Don't you begrudge them?" Lydie coughs, "I mean Norton-pardon. As for specialists, what should I begrudge them?" She looks at the Sergeant questioningly, "I'm not one to clap the first clone seen in chains." Lucius stares at Lydie, his mouth agape at what she says. "Because you're a Sivadian. And Sivadians think Lunites are Specialist scum. Nor are Lunites even close to being Specialists, since hundreds of years and many generations seperate them. I'm not arguing with you any further about it. If you're a freak of a Sivadian, which is a very good thing, then we're happy to have you here. Just remember. This is a real army, not a gentleman's club like the RNS. Everybody is a real soldier. There are no slaves here to do heavy work. We all pull our part. You don't know what bloody division you signed on for?" Lydie quirks an eyebrow, but waits respectfully until his rant is over to answer, "Freak? No-merely if a Specialist can handle freedom, let him or her handle it. Nor would a gentleman's club suit me." She flops back down on the sheets, sitting stiffly on the edge. "My division is in Engineering." "You had better keep that to yourself, then. Because Lunites aren't Specialists, and they haven't been for hundreds of years. Only Terrans and Sivadians make that fucking mistake." Lucius says, somewhat bitterly. Finally, his native accent is starting to shine through - it is Martian, clearly Hesperian from the way it sounds. It also sounds like his Standard, while impeccable and crisp to a perfection is not his first language. "Good. Then you'll be getting to work prompt. What brings you to our planet?" Lydie scowls, faint lines appearing between her brows, "Grandfather prompted me to take up a job until...until the right betrothed was found." She says 'grandfather' slightly highter than her normal lowish pitch. "That allowed? As for my mistake-I was misinformed. Should I be penintant for that little fault?" "No. Just don't do it again. Holy fuck, this is going to be a shitstorm. If you're still under the thumb of grand papa, then why did you come to New Luna? Why didn't you find a job on Sivad, where you'd be among your countrymen? Are you abandoning Sivad to work for us?" Lucius presses, hands folding together. "Either you're with Sivad, or you're with New Luna. No in betweens. We're friendly right now, but that could change at any moment, because Sivad's a giant and we're tiny little foxes. Choose. You haven't made your oath yet, but when you do, by all the Gods, you will follow it."He looks dead serious when he says this. Lydie lips thin, "I am *not* under his thumb by choice. By god, sometimes the imagination wonders what it would have been like staying on Earth. My family is onyl just accepted in Sivad. I felt more chance was to be had here-so, make of it what you will. In the end, I serve whoever employs me." She starts twining her fingers together, flexing them with nervous energy. "Oh-" She adds with a cross between a smirk and scowl, "Please do try to save swearing for special occasions." "That's the last time you give me an order, if it's not related to fixing a ship." Lucius says coldly, eyes narrowing at the young girl. "So you're a Terran. Whoop-dy, doo, I like Terrans about an inch more than I like Sivadians. But that puts you an inch up. You're your own woman out here, recruit. Your grandfather's got no power over you. I /do/. Right now, at this moment, I'm your lord Jesus and whatever other God you worship. Iuppiter, Ianus and Mars are all behind my back, looking down at you with a scowl. Remember that, recruit. You take this oath, and you never break it, or I'll make sure that trial for treason is short and sweet. Now, that out of the way, what's your name?" Only at the last sentence does his tone relax to something more conversational. He pulls out a PDA and waits expectantly. Freyssinet is just coming out of the isolated section where Jeff Ryan sleeps. She stretches. Lydie sighs, rubbing her temple. "Sorry, sorry darn it-" she breaks off to bow at the red-headed woman approaching. "Lady Lydie Montagu is my full title, but it very likely won't be needed here." Lucius boggles at this. "Terrans, who are recent arrivals on Sivad, but also nobles. Fuck me." He shrugs. "From now on you're Monty. Or Private Monty. Or Montagu. I will never call you by your first name. Maybe I'll call you Lyd when I'm feeling good. Don't piss me off. Don't talk about you feeling superior to any of my troops. Listen to your seniors, which is everybody. Shut up unless you have something smart to say." He pauses. "What's your background?" "Freyssinet raises a brow at the tone of the discussion, but gives Lydia a nice smile back. "Not getting your stun gun for another dispute, I hope, Sir?" she asks Lucius. Lydie coughs loudly, "Actually sir, my father is Terran, my mother comes from Sivad. For clarification." She watches the new arrival with some relief evident in her facial features. "That's an incredible tidbit of knowledge, Monty. Seeing as I never asked you that, I want you to put that little brain of yours to work and answer the question I /did/ ask." Lucius grumpily puts forth, rubbing his knees. His legs are still bandaged up. He nods at Frey. "Don't worry about it, Doc. You're the lady who was with Hart a few months ago, eh? What're you doing on station?" Freyssinet chuckles, "I see nicknames are still part of the drill to break new recruits..." to Lydie, a smile, "Good luck." to Lucius, "I was one of the hostages, indeed, and stayed behind with President Hart. I'm here for," her thumbs shows the direction of Jeff's room, "My greatgrandson. Operated on yesterday, and one of your guys blasted him with a stungun when he woke up." Lydie expression hardens imperceptibly and she stands up from her sitting position on the bed. It softens when she catches the doctors smile, almost returning with one of her own. "My background, as in my education?" She inquires cooly. Martin strolls into Ivan's room with a bottle of vodka. He pauses and gives the room a look over. "Hey Lucky." He gives the Doctor a slight nod. But he looks at Lydie in shock. "Nort slap a uniform on you? Damn thats the way he got me. I was sitting at the Fish one minute and the next I'm handing out crap on Hancock." The Martian says with a smile and a shake of his head. "Yeah, I heard he was being an idiot. I've known Jeff for a few years." Lucius says, using the General's first name. "He's an idiot sometimes. No, strike, he's an idiot a lot of the time. When he's not juggling nuclear waste in his hands. I can just imagine." He shrugs, then points at Martin. "If you're going to stick around, shut your fucking mouth Private. I don't have time or patience for your shit today." His gaze remains equally as hard when he looks back to Lydie. "How about I read your palm? Or draw tea leaves. Are you that fucking idiotic that I need to babysit you through a simple question? YES! YOUR BACKGROUND AND EXPERIENCE!" He thunders. No more pain meds for Lucius, and it's showing. Lydie nearly smile widens into an actual one when she spots Martin, "Yes. I convinced him to get me assigned...somehow." She rubs the nape of her neck while talking-suddenly thundered at leaves her speechless with rage born of hurt pride. "I-I have no previous jobs...graduated from the University of Enaj..." Lydie blurts out after several heavy minutes. Freyssinet 's lips thin to a mere line, "He wasn't being idiot, it is that man - Norton, wasn't it? That behaved like a babbling babboon brandishing a stick. " she answers very calmly. "Don't make matter worst by insulting Jeff. "Talking about the Boss slaping me around last night?" Martin asks the Doctor. He then says something in Latin to Lucuis, from the sound of it Martin isn't pleased. He sets the vodka down by Ivan's bed then stands near Lydie. "So what does he have you doing?" He asks. "In what? What did you graduate from Uni in? How old are you?" Lucius continues to press. He looks at Freyssinet with the same irritation he'd held for the younger Sivadian. "Of course, miss military. I'm glad you know how to run an army. Why don't we elect you general and then you can tell us what to do? Hmm, that's right. You're not a soldier. You wanna threaten me? I'll chuck you down back into the landing bay where you can stew over it. I've no patience for your bullshit, a good doctor or not. The Captain's the most experienced officer we have on the station. He does something, it's for a reason." He reaches up to rub at his recently shaven head. His annoyed state seems to fate until Martin says something to him in the foreign language. That sends him into overdrive, and he pushes himself up in a strained motion from his chair. "What did you just say?" Freyssinet just rolls her eyes, "I have been in the military too, Sir." she remarks dryly, though her voice doesn't raise a smidge before stepping back against the division to Jeff's room. She winces and massages her lower back, her huge belly obviously a strain. Lydie blinks, looking at Martin whiles she technically is addressing Lucius, "I was born in 2989 or thereabouts. I-I got confused earlier when telling Norton, changing it by a year." Struggling to find further words, she simply shrugs in a helpless fashion at Martin. Martin says something to Lucius again in Latin. He then looks at the man dead in the eye. Ivan awakes from his drugged sleep, blinking around. It's not long before he's rattling off in Mierz again though "shorshk kevkiev blug-blug erumuten blug-blug por nyetski ugh" he comments. "Wonderful. Five points for you." Replies Castus sarcastically to Frey as an aside. Since he doesn't look at the red headed woman, he probably isn't thinking too hard on the matter. To the other Martian, he answers again in Standard, not the rolling, quick and serious tongue of his home planet. "Don't sully the name of my patron God with your oaths. Shut your mouth right now or I'm going to brig you. This isn't a poker tournament." His temper finally begins to subside. "Sit, Monty. So you're not eighteen yet, but you're off to join the military? What did you study in university?" Freyssinet rolls her eyes, now listening to the conversation between Lydie and Lucius. Lydie promptly says, "Maths, Physics, Electronics...none of them full courses, but enough to start studying Engineering." Reluctantly sits. "My age is in question sir to me even. One of those things." Her last sentence carries a humoured tone Martin shakes his head but remains silent. He then begins his search for his bed pan ashtray again. He finds it tucked way, he pulls it out then places it down near Lucius. The Martian then pulls out a cigarette and offers one to the Sgt. Ivan smirks, pointing to the ceiling for all around "shorshk por agrun erumuten ousuie blug-blug yargh yargh erumuten myork kevkiev shorshk blug-blug agrun kevkiev agrun yargh ugh korfka" he looks to Martin, smirking "kevkiev kevkiev kevkiev agrun ogrog gorg yargh por" he asks. Lydie gazes downwards at her lap, wincing in advance. "If you really cannot stand stand the idea, I will readily leave the Militia. One knows its pointless hanging around those who cannot stand it." She falls silent after this, the onyl sound being the rustle of her dress when fidgeting. "I'm going to have a medic dope him if he doesn't shut up." Mumbles Lucius, more to himself than anybody else. He shakes his head at Martin now without explanation, then turns on the fume hood in the room to suck up any smoke. To the girl, he replies, "You'll be trained as a marine first. That's how we do the non-combatants now. You'll be trained to fight like everybody else. I expect no complaints from you. I expect you to work as hard as the marine weighing in at two hundred pounds. I expect you t ofeel like shit every day. It's good. It'll make you stronger." He ignores anything else. "Do you agree?" Freyssinet sighs as Martin gets out yet another cancer stick. "Is it really too much to ask to keep a medbay smoke-free?" Lydie eyes narrow, still she nods in reply. "If you have to." Lydie says quietly with a shadow of her former haughty act surfacing in the way she intones a normally semi passive statment. Martin with draws his pack and begins to smoke away. He offers Frey a slight shrug but does not stop. He gives Ivan a slight wave now that he is awake. "Hows it going comrade? I brought you some vodka for you to have when they let you out." The Martian states pointing to the bottle near Ivan's bed. "No, I don't have to. You do." For now, the First Sergeant is content to ignore everybody but his charge. "Next I'm going to have you take an oath. Before you do, do you realize that this is not simply a job which puts you on the payroll?" Ivan's eyes light up at the mention of vodka, looking to the bottle, then to Martin in awe "nyetski ugh gorg kevkiev kevkiev gorg" he asks, almost excited, before he points a Martin, exclaiming to everyone "blug-blug myork nyetski shorshk gorg korfka" Freyssinet sighs, "This place is going to the dogs." as she seens the vodka, another eye-roll, "And alcohol interacts with medications. But I guess none of the people here care." Lydie says, "Yes. A job that requires loyalty." Martin gives Frey another shrug. "I said he could have it once he is released if that counts for anything." He says sheepishly. "No. He won't be touching that vodka until a doctor gives him clearance. Put it in your locker, Hayden. Get it out of here, I don't need this moron babbling any more that he is." Declares the Hesperian Sergeant, rubbing his hands together. "More than that, even. You're protecting the people of this planet. You're pledging loyalty to them, to the government and most importantly, to the soldiers you'll serve with. This over your own life, the lives of your actual family, your boyfriend or fuckbuddy and your personal home planet." Ivan smirks broadly "kevkiev yargh ugh por myork nyetski erumuten" he states to everyone, the short Ungstiri sounds...happy? Lydie mentally and literally winces when the Sergeant says 'fuckbuddy'-cheeks flushing, she tries answering "Yes-oath of loyalty, fealty. I have no real connections you need spell out sir..." Freyssinet gives a short nod to Martin and Lucius. "At least." she still observes the exchange between Lydie and Lucius. Martin walks over and snatches the bottle away. "Sorry comrade. But the second you get out we are getting hammered." The quartermaster apologizes. Ivan smirks as Martin takes the vodka away "nyetski gorg yargh blug-blug ousuie kevkiev agrun agrun erumuten gorg agrun korfka blug-blug erumuten korfka" he says to the Martian, just smirking all the while. "Everybody has a connection, Monty. Don't worry about your fuckfriend, I won't tell anyone else. Now, do you pledge to do your duty, to stand strong in face of the enemy and to always stick by your new planet and comrades? Do you swear by whatever deities you believe in, or if none, then on your own word?" Asks Lucius with a conviction in his voice that, at least for him, drowns out everyone else's talk. Lydie jaw clenches in irritance and she acts ready to walk out. Contrary to her tense stance Lydie does as told, reeling out what sounds like an honest confirmation to Lucius- "Yes, I do swear so upon my word." After this, she murmurs "Whether or not you are finished drying me out sir" more to herself than him. Freyssinet can't help chuckle at Lydie's addendum to her oath, a little sympathetic chuckle. Martin tucks the bottle under his arm then looks done at the Ungistri. "What did I say about speaking Standard?" He says with a smirk. "Good. That's all the ceremony we require. Welcome to the New Luna Militia, Recruit Montagu. You'll be shown to your quarters later. Before that, Private Hayden, who is one of our quartermasters, will outfit you with a kevlar vest and your soldier's kit." Lucius says, his voice starting to lose traction. He seats himself one more, grimacing as he looks down briefly to his bandaged legs. "For now, you're off duty and free to do whatever you please." Ivan frowns at this "korfka gorg kevkiev myork nyetski" he squints his eyes at Martin "ousuie ogrog shorshk blug-blug por korfka shorshk ousuie" Lydie permits herself a dry chuckle. "Already done by Norton sir," She adds, not unsympathetically "Those legs of your sir, do you need sedatives? I always carry a few for uh, eye reasons." Reaching for the bundle of items on the floor, she extracts a few clinking tube of clear liquid. "Stronger than the ones chemists sell, must warn you." Freyssinet raises a brow at the offered exchange of chemicals, but doesn't comment. The redhead doc just looks around, and grabs a chair to install it by Jeff's door. Martin smirks and walks towards Lydie. "What? Norton digged through my office? I got to reorganize again now." He says with a grin. Ivan smirks a bit, looking at the vials "agrun ogrog gorg gorg ugh shorshk agrun shorshk yargh ugh ugh nyetski" he asks. Lydie nods. "Probably just wanted to get the whole iniation process over with. Cut and dry." She slowly walks over to the bundle, leaving the vials on the bedside. "Wait a second..." Lydie rummages, tipping the whole thing upside down. A sharp click vibrates through the room as the gun falls to the floor. Lucius shakes his head. "I'm over a week since I got run over. I can walk. No sedatives for me. I can live with the pain, I've had worse." The Sergeant dismisss the tubes with a wave of his hand. "If he gave you the weapon, then keep it. He's my officer." Martin eyes the gun. He strokes he beard for a moment. "So you have everything you need?" He asks Ivan just smirks, looking up to the ceiling "kevkiev yargh ugh ousuie ousuie erumuten myork" he says. Lydie's mouth curves into a smile, "Welll...a book wouldn't be a bad thing to have." Freyssinet frowns as the gun drops, and sighs, massaging her back. Lucius starts to get up slowly from his seat, job apparently finished here. Martin shrugs "I think I might have Ovid and Virgil and some others in Standard. But most of mine are in Latin." He replies to Lydie. Norton is, as luck would have it, smoking a cigarette as he steps into the medical bay, heading for Ivan's room. Ivan smirks broadly as he looks up at the ceiling "ousuie ugh myork kevkiev nyetski ugh erumuten" he babbles. Lydie notices the gun still on the floor and hastily picks it up. "Sorry Doctor." She says to Freyssinet before talking with Martin-"If I have to learn Latin to read the 'great classics', so be it. Though teachers probably aren't jusy lying round anymore..." Lydie sharply turns on her heel to bow formally towards Norton. Lucius rolls his eyes at Lydie, stopping at the door. "Monty, half of Mars speaks Latin to some degree. Latin's my first language. I'm not a great linguistic teacher, but there's lots of resources available on the whole language." Freyssinet smiles to Lydie, "No harm done." As Norton arrives, Frey's lips purse even thinner than ever. Lydie colours darkly, "Not anymore, on Sivad. You forget that." She mutters, likely so he cannot pick up her rebellious mood. Norton looks from the stun gun Lydie's picking up to Lucius. He raises an eyebrow. Then, he says, "When that font of intellectual stimulation stops rambling in Ungstiri jibber-jabber, let us know so we can figure out just how he broke what he broke." He looks to Frey, "If you're still hanging about, I'm guessing you're playing doc. So, can we cut his pain killer, let him hurt a while and maybe the pain will remind him of the mental anguish he's causing me and cause him to snap to some form of reality." Martin nods at Lydie. "Latin is my first too, but if you want to learn I can help." He says, flicking more ash into the bed pan. Freyssinet glances up to Norton, coldly. "if you stop the smoking then yes I may examine him to see if the painkillers can be stopped." "How about we just pretend like I'm in charge for a minute, doc, and you're a guest," says Norton as he takes another drag on his cigarette. "That, or I just stop his IV drip. See what happens." "I don't really care about Sivad, sister." Lucius offers a shrug to the recruit. His complacency is extended to Frey. "There's equipment to get rid of the smoke in here precisely for that purpose." Lydie regards Norton cooly, half-blushing at his simple disregard. "Blasting him with a bit of pain won't help one iota. Might even break the poor bas-fellow." She pretends not to have heard Lucius at all. Freyssinet retorts to Lucius, "And it is not good enough for a medical environment." She glares at Norton. "Yesterday you shot a wounded man ; today you want to endanger another incapacited man. Congratulations, Sir, that is a wonderful example of military courage and intelligence." "Offer stands if you change your mind." Martin says to Lydie. He then glances over at Ivan. "Standard would be a nice change Doc." He simply states. "It might endanger him but we need to know." "Well, I appreciate both of your opinions, ladies. Really, I do. I know it often looks like I don't care what other people say but, trust me, I value everyone's advice," says Norton. "Now, as far as endangering him goes, you already said you would, but then tried to negotiate with me which just doesn't fly. So, because pain killers serve no practical purpose other than, you know, helping with pain. It is safe to take them away. So, either what I'm going to go is look at his various IV bags and turn off the one feeding his drip that looks like a pain killer. And, like top here says, it is a matter of the greater good." "Stop behaving like you're the only fucking doctor here. You're not. We have others, and we can ask them to do the exactly the same thing with none of the fuss because they're soldiers first, and critics second. Cigarette smoke isn't endangering him at all. You just don't like it. I understand. Stuff it." Lucius nods at Norton in agreement. "So get with the program, or get the fuck out. It's simple. We appreciate your doctor-ness, but don't patronise us." Lydie takes a quick inhalation of breath, "A...like an electric shock brings back the hearbeat?" She gives an affirmative nod. "Perhaps you gentlemen are more right than our sensibilities." Freyssinet 's cheeks flush bright red, "I did not come here to serve as general doctor, but only as help to Jeff. And the smoke is endangering /all/ the people here, whether you like it or not. And this madman is able to do anything without calling other docs first, so..." she stands slowly, and proceeds to check Ivan's status. "He's doing OK. I'd lower the dose, but not cut yet. Am I allowed that, gentlemen?" she asks icily. Martin nods in agreement. "Sorry comrade you are going to be in a world of hurt." He says to the babbling Engineer. "But we need the info." "Sure," says Norton breezily. "Suit yourself, doc. I appreciate the help." Lydie pushes a few stray strands back, "Doctor," She says gently "Being the most qualified person here, you gain the deciding vote." Freyssinet adjusts the IV to cut the delivery rate in half. "Plasma rates should stabilize in 4 to 6 hours, now." to Lydie, "Wish that'd be true of the hygiena around too, miss." "We don't /vote/." Lucius says, glaring at Lydie. "This is not a democracy. This is an absolute fucking dictatorship. Remember what I said? Shut up until you earn your keep? It applies right now. You'll thank me later." He winks. "And yeah, Doctor, we aren't assholes all the time. But we are in charged of our own affairs, know what I mean?" "Shoot up up with a stimulant," says Norton. "I don't have four to six hours, but I do know where the drugs even if I don't know the dose." Martin looks around. "Where is Marcus? No offense but I trust him. Saved my ass and all." He says as chucks his cigarette into the bed pan. "yargh agrun" he cries, hand reaching to grasp as his upper thigh "Where is ya?" he asks in a grimace after a pause. Standard, at least. Lydie mutters, "Thought it was off-duty, to be pendantic sir. Therefore you have little right to start again..." She sighs, watching Ivan intenly for any signs of change. Freyssinet turns to Norton, and crosses her arms. "What sort of information do you want from him? I am not putting somebody in pain without serious reasons - that is my work and my oath, Sir." "You're never off duty," says Norton to Lydie. He tells Frey, "The sort that really is none of your business." He shrugs to Martin, "He's a busy guy or else he'd have changed the dose for the crazy Ivan last night." Lucius nods oncemore. "That's right. You can assist us, or stand aside while we do it ourselves or get a militia doctor. Your oath is not to harm somebody if you can't avoid it. Pain doesn't harm anybody." Martin nods to Norton. "We Militia boys do keep him busy." He says sticking out his sling a little. The Martian then looks down at the Freyssinet sighs, her cheeks flushing again - though her tone doesn't change, just maybe gets even lower. "As his doctor because of your actions, yes it is my business. Or call a militia doctor and then i will stand aside." Ivan grimaces again "agrun" he says tersly between his teeth "Where is ya? What happened, da?" he asks again, still through his teeth. Ungistri. "He's up and it's Standard." "No, lady, it's not your business because you don't bleed the right color because you haven't sworn the right oath. You want to make it your business, join on our merry little band," says Norton as he goes over to the ICOM buzzer on the wall, "This is marine-six." Ivan starts talking sense, sort of. "Nevermind. Marine-six out." Freyssinet glances to Ivan, "Welcome back to the madhouse." ste steps away, back to her seat. Lucius rubs his hands together and leans back against the wall, watching. Lydie twists her fingers togther, feeling the tension increase into something palpable. Her face is downcast, almost sullen as she is unable to find the words in order to defend the pregant woman. Her lips tremble with the effort of keeping mun under pressure and merely slips Freyssinet an apologetic glance. "The Medbay comrade. Things went boom, and we need you to tell us why." Martin says clearly to the injured man. "Relax," Norton tells Lydie. "You aren't dead or dying yet, princess." He takes a drag on his cigarette before looking to Freyssinet, "If we could have a minute, doc. Maybe princess can get you some water or something." He rolls his eyes at Marin but doesn't say anything else. Freyssinet raises a brow. "No need of water, there is a bottle of fresh one just inside Jeff's part. But we have more than a minute, Sir. I am not leaving until Jeff's conscious enough to tell me he's OK and I can go." Ivan grimaces again "Ya remember explosion, da?" he says to Martin, still clutching at his thigh, "ugh blug-blug blug-blug blug-blug shorshk myork blug-blug gorg gorg por blug-blug blug-blug ogrog ousuie por shorshk agrun" he mutters tersly. Lydie bites her lower lip hard, "Where is the kitchen Doctor, and might I get you anything else?" She adds the last part with a meaningful glance at Freyssinet's bulging stomach. "All right. About as subtle as a brick wall, that one," says Norton. "You stay right there, doc. Rest your dogs." He moves over to Ivan's bed, saying, "I'm going to roll you out into the hall so we can have ourselves a little chat." Martin moves back away from the bed to let Norton get closer. He then picks a corner to stay out of the way in. Freyssinet smiles to Lydie, "I'll be fine, thank you, miss. I got a dinner plate earlier." She raises a brow for Norton. "Sure." Ivan nods slightly, teeth clenched "Da, sir," he says in reply to Norton, before speaking in Mierz again, probably best that it's not heard what's said in that language. Lydie nods in gratitude to Freyssinet, likewise giving Ivan's bed a wide berth. "Sorry about this, buddy," Norton tells Ivan as he rolls the engineer out into the hall, being careful not to jostle the IV as he goes through the doorway. He shuts the door behind him. He tells the guy on the bed, "All right, if you remember and slash or know, what went wrong?" Lucius heads out of the medbay, his work done. Category:Classic New Luna Militia logs Category:Classic OtherSpace Logs